Iridio
East of Ronstor is the country of Iridio. Iridio is a very dry place with cold to mild temperatures. It is full of orange deserts, dry scrub land and craggy canyons and hills. The architecture of the Iridians is characterized by dome shapes. The buildings there are hewn from stone, and occasionally the bones of large extinct animals. Iridian society has three distinct groups. There are the Acadanis, the Medeminis and the Bacathalu. Acadani are scholarly people. They shave all the hair on their bodies and wear metal piercings all over their bodies. They are considered a mellow and mysterious people, rarely raising their voices for anything. They spend most of their time pursuing scientific and philosophical endeavours, and also crafts which require high intelligence and fine motor skills. These crafts include things like building machines, traps, works of art, computing devices, complex musical instruments, and the like. Acadani districts tend to be very quiet places. Medeminis are, by stark comparison, a very lively people. Medemini neighbourhoods are very busy, noisy places. Medemini are very hard workers, but they also love to play, typically preferring physical activities to sedentary ones. In appearance Medemini are very different to the Acadini as well. The Medemini let their hair grow, keeping short to medium lengths, unlike the bald Acadini. Beards are also quite common among Medemini men. Medemini wear simple clothes. Green, brown, white and yellow are popular colours. The Acadini, however, usually wear black, navy blue, white, or orange robes, and simple tunics of the same colours when they're at home. The Acadini and Medemini live together in the same cities, where they both play critical roles. The Acadini take care of administrative matters, make and uphold laws, and make new discoveries to better Iridian society as a whole. The far more numerous Medemini take care of all the labour in the towns, which of course leads to Medemini generally being much fitter and stronger than Acadini, although Medemini are more prone to injury. Both the Acadini and Medemini are happy in their roles as a whole, although there are occasional oddballs in both groups who wish they belonged to the other. Geneteically, Acadini and Medemini are quite similar, but in Medemini, green, brown and orange eyes are most common, and in Acadini, blue and white eyes are more common. Acadini also have paler skin than the Medemini, but this is mostly due to Acadini spending more time indoors, more so than genetics. Love and marriage between Medemini and Academi is not unheard of, but it is rare and frowned upon by many. The Bacathalu live away from the cities occupied by Medemini and Acadini. in the hills and canyons. They typically occupy caves, but they have been known to build makeshift huts and tents occasionally. They are a simple tribal people who hunt and gather for food. They make tools and weapons out of bone, wood and stone. Many Medemini and Acadini consider them to be brutal savages, but this isn't really true of most Bacathalu. In reality, the Bacathalu enjoy fiddly crafts just like the Acadini do, and enjoy dancing and roughhousing like the Medemini do. It is just that the Bacathalu are not as technologically advanced, so their crafts mostly include making tools and decorative jewelry. Also their dances are more wild and unrefined than Medemini dances. Bacathalu are on average more muscly and strong than Medemini, but have more difficulty learning complex ideas. Bacathalu never cut the hair on their heads or faces, so they have wild scraggly hair and beards. Bacathalu eyes come in brown, green, orange, blue, and rarely yellow. All three of Iridio's peoples have exclusively brown hair, although it can range from lighter browns to darker ones. Iridian Nyrtr'ar Span Found on the southern border of Iridio, next to Canjon, is a large area known as the Iridian Nyrtr'ar Span. The Span is about a mile wide and two miles long, and runs almost parallel to the Iridio-Canjon border. After the initial exploration of Iridio by explorer Monjin Nyrtr'ar, it was found that the Span had special spiritual properties. Scientists believe that these properties are a result of the massive spirit buildup that occurred after the mass killings of the Iridio-Canjon war. The spiritual properties that effect the Nyrtr'ar Span result in many odd things happening regularly there, such as: -Metal rods popping out of the ground -People disappearing, and reappearing exactly nine days later -An absence of clouds in the sky at all times -People starting to refer to themselves in the third person -The ground becoming a bright pink color Category:Country